Incompatibles
by Erew.Stories
Summary: Un chico a la antigua, una chica moderna. Él quiere cortejarla, ella solo quiere llevarlo a la cama. Ambos incompatibles ¿Podrá surgir amor entre estos jóvenes de la antigua y moderna versión?
1. Chapter 1

**Argumento:** Un chico a la antigua, una chica moderna. Él quiere cortejarla, ella solo quiere llevarlo a la cama. Ambos incompatibles ¿Podrá surgir amor entre estos jóvenes de la antigua y moderna versión?

**Personajes principales:** Alice y Jasper.

**Incompatibles.**

Era de noche y por la blanca nieve se lograba visualizar tenuemente unas huellas de una persona que acaba de cruzar por ahí, Jasper se cerró su chamarra blanca hasta el cuello y metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, camino hacia un café apenas iluminado con luces de colores.

Se adentro en él y miro que se encontraba lleno, observo en el fondo una mesa, fue a sentarse en ella y se sacudió la nieve, levanto la vista para mirar el café, un lugar tranquilo para personas como él, gente leía, otras estaban en sus laptops o simplemente platicaban con su pareja o amigos si no se encontraban solos.

Las pocas camareras que tenía el lugar se encontraban corriendo de un lado a otro; atendiendo a los clientes. Jasper se percato que tardarían en atenderlo, se acomodo sobre la silla de madera caoba.

Respiro profundo, impregnándose de los olores del café… de repente una corriente de viento cuando fue abierta la puerta fue directamente hacia su rostro, olio un extraño olor dulzón… un olor muy familiar. Era el olor que su madre usaba cuando vivía. Se tenso, el viento habría traído ese olor consigo y ahora no quedaba el olor.

Una camarera paso a su lado, pero aun así Jasper no le llamo para pedir su orden. Se levanto, cuando miro que una chica de su edad venia directamente hacia él, empezó a sentir extrañas emociones…todas viniendo de ella, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y tenía una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro. Respiro hondo y sintió el mismo olor de antes, solo que más concentrado.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- dijo ella.

En su cabeza reinaba la confusión, pero ella parecía tan dulce e inocente.

-Lo siento, señorita- le dijo, mientras agachaba la cabeza como un caballero.

Entonces ella hizo algo que realmente no se lo esperaba, le tendió su mano. Y sin esperar ni un segundo, Jasper se la tomo.

-Me llamo Alice.

-Jasper.

-Emmett me comento que te vería en este café, ¡tengo tanta suerte en que estuvieras sentado en esta mesa! Me dijo que me esperarías tomando un café, siento el retraso, mi auto no arrancaba y mis padres no me dejaban salir.

Jasper se tenso, pero curvo una sonrisa en sus labios al darse cuenta que esa chica lo confundía con alguien más.

-¿Ese tal Emmett te dijo mi nombre?

Alice frunció el ceño- Lo único que me dijo fue tu descripción, alto, con cabello color miel y con apariencia de un joven de 20 años.

-Me temo informarte que la descripción es tal como me describes, pero tengo 17 años no 20.

La cara de Alice se des configuro- ¿Me estas mintiendo?

Jasper bufó y miro a la chica que tenía su edad- No- dijo en seco, se alejo de ella y comenzó a caminar por las calles una vez que salió del café.

-¡Esperarte!-grito su voz.

La chica lo perseguía.

-Ya déjame. No entiendo porque me necesitas, si no soy la persona que buscas.

La menuda muchacha lo rodeo con unos pequeños saltos y le sonrió. Algo dentro de Jasper tembló ante sus dientes blancos, pero no era de miedo. Definitivamente, no le gustaban sus sentimientos hacia la chica.

-Se que no eres el chico, eres mil veces mejor.

Jasper frunció el ceño, seguía resultándole extraño, quizá exagerado, el hecho de que la chica hiciera eso, perdido en sus cavilaciones, no había notado que Alice había alzado su mano para rozar su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos hasta que ocurrió. Con un gruñido violento retrocedió un paso, y luego sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo había bajado así su guardia?

-Contrólate- siseo, sin poder enfadarse de verdad y ella le sonrió apenada tras volver en sí.

-Lo lamento, pero eres muy apuesto y quiero acostarme contigo- murmuro muy segura de lo que decía. Jasper la miró con la certeza de que había perdido la cordura, pero ella extendió una mano, aumentando el sentimiento de confianza. -¿Me acompañas? El mundo puede ser un lugar muy peligroso para andar sola.

-Pero no quiero acostarme contigo- murmuro.

Alice le sonrió-Estoy segura que eres nuevo en el pueblo.

-Lo soy.

-Entonces bienvenido.

-Gracias.

-¿Te quieres acostar conmigo?- comento de repente.

-Si…-Jasper frunció el ceño ante sus palabras- ¡No!- Alice rio dulcemente, aquella risa hizo que Jasper la observara. –Me tengo que ir y no necesito de tu compañía gracias.

Enarco una ceja la chica y sonrió aun más divertida. –Eres como un caballero, educado y a la vez molesto.

-Y tú eres como…

Alice se acerco a él y le beso rápidamente la mejilla, dejando a Jasper en shock.

-Te daré un beso cada vez que me aburras con tus platicas formales-comento.- Además,- sus ojos brillaron- También es para que no olvides a la chica que quiere acostarse contigo.

La miro y ella le sonrió, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar- mejor dicho bailar hacia el café.

-Las chicas de ahora son extrañas- murmuro sin poderse creer todo lo que le había sucedido en menos de diez minutos.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** No pude resistirme a publicar esta historia, se que debo terminar las que tengo empezadas pero… dejarlas abandonadas no ayuda en nada, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo n.n

¿Merezco un comentario?

Ato. Erew


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Sus labios contra su mejilla, aun lo sentía en su piel, había sido una sensación nueva, jamás había sentido tal cosa y eso hacía que sintiera deseos que ella lo volviera a besar.

Se regaño al pensarla, si tenía suerte no volvería a toparse con ella nuevamente, pero estar en un pueblo pequeño, no ayudaba de mucho. Suspiro, mientras observaba su nueva casa, en ese lugar viviría, hasta que sus padres regresaran de viaje; la casa era de dos pisos, color blanco y con tan solo cuatro ventanas, su tía le había dicho que aunque luciera fea, era una casa acogedora, claro, su tía ya era una señora mayor, lo único que hacía era tejer.

Se adentro a la casa y miro a su hermana acostada en uno de los sillones, ella se giro para verlo y suspiro.

-He llegado, iré a leer-anuncio.

Su hermana gemela rio de él- Jasper, leer hará que seas mas aguafiestas.

Sus padres le habían enseñado a ser un caballero con las mujeres, así que se guardo sus comentarios para él mismo.

-Mañana comenzaran la escuela- dijo con vos raspada su tía.

-¿Escuela?- dijo confundido Jasper- ¿No íbamos a durar poco?

-Sus padres no creen que vuelvan, los negocios son malvados- trato de explicarle.

Jasper rodo los ojos, su tía a veces le hablaba como si fuera un niño aun, comenzó a caminar hacia su nueva alcoba.

-Pasara un camión a recogerlos mañana, para que estés despierto querido.

-Sí.

Agarro el nuevo libro que estaba leyendo, abrió la pagina en la que se encontraba y se acostó en la cama, pero al instante de leer, en su mente apareció la imagen de la chica que había conocido, trago en seco y trato de apartarla de sus pensamientos, pero era inútil, recordó su vocecita hizo que se quedara sin respiración, jamás había conocido a alguien así, pequeña, hermosa y con un gran carisma.

-Deja de pensar en ella Jasper- se reprendió.

Agarro el libro y lo comenzó a leer.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraba observando lo que parecía ser su nueva escuela, era enorme, con varios edificios antiguos, miro como su hermana fruncía el ceño y se acomodaba su ropa, sabía que a ella no le agradaba los lugares nuevos, socializar era conocer gente, para luego no volverlas a ver, así había sucedido en Atlanta.

-Vamos a nuestra tortura hermano- comento la rubia.

Jasper miro sus ojos, eran iguales a los de él, sonrío y negó la cabeza divertido- Primero las damas.

-A veces simplemente eres un odioso al ser un caballero.

-Eres una dama- dijo él tratando de que el mal humor de su hermana se esfumara- Las damas no deben decir tales palabras.

Rosalie sonrío, tomo a su hermano del brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia su nueva escuela.

Su primera clase paso bien, la segunda no tanto, había dejado a su maestra de español en ridículo por haberla corregido muchas veces en la gramática o en palabras.

Cuando entro al salón que se suponía que sería su tercera clase del día, lo encontró vacio, frunció el ceño y miro su reloj, le tocaba deportes, y esa era el aula en la que venía en su horario, paso una chica a su lado, él no le hizo caso, pero ella sí, así que se detuvo y sonrío al mirarlo.

-Podemos entrar al salón y tener relaciones- sugirió la chica.

Jasper se tenso, se giro para verla y quedo pasmado, se encontraba frente a él, la misma chica con la que se había topado en el café.

Definitivamente no tenía suerte.

-Te he dicho que no quiero acostarme contigo.

Alice frunció el ceño- ¿De nuevo eres un caballero?

Jasper se sonrojo, frunció el ceño y la miro -¿Sabes porque no hay alumnos en el salón?

-Todos han ido a las canchas, nunca hay clases en el salón.

-¿Son dinámicas las clases?

-Exacto, hablando de dinámico, ¿no crees que haríamos buena pareja en la cama?

Jasper la miro, Alice se sonrojo y le tomo de la mano, comenzando a arrastrarlo por los pasillos.

-¿Quién eres?

-Alice- sonrío ella.

-No decía eso, si no que por casualidad ¿no vendrás de otro planeta? ¿A dónde me lleva?

-A clases, el profesor no le gusta que lleguemos tarde, y a tu pregunta, no vengo de otro planeta.

-¡No me digas que iras en mi clase!

-Entonces no te lo diré- se detuvo y se giro para verlo, tomándolo desprevenido, le beso en la mejilla, sus mejillas de él se tiñeron de rojo. –Hablas mucho ¿Has olvidado que te besare cada vez que me aburras? Si tengo suerte para la otra será en los labios.

Jasper abrió los ojos horrorizados, jamás le habían besado, pasándose toda su vida de escuela en escuela jamás se atrevió a formalizar una relación, era como el niño tímido, le había dicho su hermana, cuando un día le pregunto si le gustaba alguien.

-Te has puesto rojo… eso significa que tendré suerte en llevarte a la cama.

Jasper tocio varias veces y la miro- ¿Es que acaso no quieres que un chico te corteje?

-Eso paso de moda, las chicas somos más aventadas que los chicos, en esta sociedad así tiene que ser, corteja y te lo ganaran.

-Nunca has sido cortejada en pocas palabras.

Alice se giro para que no viera su cara.- Aun si fuese cortejada, los chicos no andan con eso.

-Eres una chica, las chicas les gusta eso… lo he leído.

-Se nos hará tarde- se le quebró la voz.

Jasper observo como ella comenzaba a caminar, se detuvo un momento para mirarla, y supo que nadie le había cortejado en su vida.

Continuara…

¿Se enamorara de ella ¿La cortejara? Tan, tan, tan, tan, esperarlo en el próximo capitulo n.n

P.D; Amo a mi Alice pervertida.

Atte. Erew


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Inhala

Exhala.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Hizo aquello unas veces más, mientras entablaba su respiración normal, su primera clase de deportes había sido pesada, el profesor hizo que corrieran diez vueltas a toda la cancha, el que se detuviera tenía que hacer lo doble, Jasper frunció el ceño al ver como la pequeña duendecita corría, ella era una de las que se detuvieron en la quinta vuelta, el profesor la hizo correr el doble, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros, solo le faltaba dos vueltas y se libraría de sus veinte vueltas, pues él también tuvo que correr lo doble.

Al terminar se acostó en el pasto exhausto, miro el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse, suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-¡Estoy muerta!- exclamo una voz reconocida para él, sintió como ella se acostaba a su lado.

Abrió los ojos para encontrársela con los ojos cerrados, respirando demasiado rápido- Trata de respirar normal, te hará daño respirar así.

-Lo intento, pero estoy tan…- tomo una gran bocada de aire y lo soltó.

Jasper se fijo que estaba roja del esfuerzo, sus mejillas se tiñeron, sudaba, pero no tanto, su pecho subía y bajaba, y aun cuando estuviera así, le pareció realmente hermosa.

Su mano se deslizo hacia su cara, apartándole un mechón de cabello que se había caído en su frente, lo coloco detrás de su oreja y Alice abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?- susurro nerviosa por aquella muestra de afecto.

-Luces hermosa- dijo de repente.

Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron lo doble, se sentó y se cruzo sobre sus piernas, Jasper hizo lo mismo, sintió que varios de sus compañeros lo miraban, él se giro a verlos y estaba en lo correcto, frunció el ceño y presto toda su atención a la chica.

-Nos miran- susurro.

-Eres nuevo tenían que hacerlo- tartamudeo, le miro y suspiro, se levanto y se sacudió la basura que se le había pegado en su pantalón de deportes- Nos vemos luego Jasper- le sonrió coqueta, de nuevo era la Alice; la chica coqueta y atrevida, la chica sonrojada, nerviosa y frágil que había visto hace unos momentos atrás había desaparecido.

Asintió y observo cómo se marchaba sin mirar atrás.

-Ten cuidado con ella- murmuro alguien que se sentaba a su lado.

Jasper dejo de mirar a Alice y se giro para ver a una chica morena, ella le sonrió y extendió su mano- Soy María.

Jasper estrecho su mano contra la de ella- Jasper.

María sonrió y enarco una ceja-Eres más guapo en persona.

Le miro sin entender nada.

-Lo dijo porque hablan de ti y de tu hermana en toda la escuela, siempre sucede cuando entra alguien nuevo.

-¿Por qué dices que tenga cuidado con…?

-Quiere llevarse a todos a la cama- le interrumpió ella- ¿Ya lo ha intentado contigo?

-No- mintió-¿Se ha llevado a muchos?

-La mayoría de la preparatoria, sale con uno y luego con otro, creo que hay a veces que no la satisfacen y ella los deja- murmuro, las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, varios estudiantes se fueron a refugiar, Jasper se levanto y ayudo a María a levantarse, corrieron hacia los vestidores. –Lo dijo enserio, un chico como tú; debería de alejarse de ella, me alegra conocerte Jasper, espero tener alguna clase contigo.

-Seria agradable- murmuro en tono formal- Hasta luego señorita- le sonrió.

María se detuvo para mirarlo, sus palabras habían sido formales, de un caballero, el podía ser el chico que estaba buscando; necesitaba a un caballero en su vida, no como los chicos de ahora.

-Hasta luego caballero- le dijo con una sonrisa.

/

Miro su charola de comida y luego a la cafetería, todas las mesas se encontraban ocupadas, frunció el ceño, la miro a lo lejos, sola sentada en una mesa, suspiro y se acerco a ella.

Alice levanto la mirada de la revista que leía y sonrió.

-¿Qué lees?- pregunto sentándose a lado de ella.

-Poses para tener sexo en cualquier lado- le enseño la revista con los dibujos de diferentes poses- ¿Quieres intentar alguna conmigo?

Rodo los ojos y negó, le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa-¿Te gustan los jugos?-dijo mientras la miraba tomarse un jugo de cartón.

-Me gusta más los hershey´s.

-¿La bebida?

-Me encanta y más de galleta ¿lo has probado?

- Si- recordó que en su casa tenía muchas de esas bebidas, pues el también era adicto a ellas.

-Lástima que no tengan en esta preparatoria- suspiro Alice, se subió el cierre de su suéter azul y suspiro.- No me gusta el frio- se quejo.

-Ya somos dos, pero vivimos en Forks y siempre hará frio la mayor parte del año.

Alice sonrió -Tendrás mala reputación si te quedas en esta mesa por más tiempo Jasper.

-No hay mesas desocupadas, además eres una de las cinco personas de las que le hable hoy.

-Hablaste conmigo porque yo quiero acostarme contigo y además te hable primero.

-Suena un poco raro.

-Lo sé- Alice se levanto de la mesa, se acerco a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y sonrió-Nos vemos luego Jasper, cuídate de las chicas que quieran tener sexo contigo.

-¿Las chicas?

-De mi, pero me gusta hablar en plural- rio, se alejo de él, moviendo sus caderas y bailando como una bailarina de ballet.

-¿Así que quien es la chica con la que te vi ayer en la cafetería?- Jasper se pego con la puerta del refrigerador, saco dos Hershey´s de galleta y miro a su hermana.

-Es una chica- le respondió.

Rosalie sonrió al mirar las dos bebidas chocolatas -¿Solo una chica?

-Quiere llevarme a la cama, pero creo que yo quiero cortejarla- susurro Jasper, sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras.

-¿Te gusta?- grito Rosalie.

-No sé qué me pasa, desde que la conozco lo único que pienso es en estar con ella, pero…

-Los peros no me gustan hermanito.

-Es simplemente que ella no es mi tipo, prefiero tenerla como una amiga, mejor dicho compañera, quien sabe cuando nos mudaremos de nuevo, prefiero no tener algo estable con nadie.

Rosalie bajo la mirada, comprendiendo lo que su hermano le decía, su ultima preparatoria en la que estuvieron solo duraron dos semanas.

En la hora del receso esperaba encontrarla, sus ojos visualizaron cada mesa, pero ella no se encontraba allí, guardo la bebida por si le tocaba en las tres clases que faltaba para que le dieran clases, en ninguna de ellas estaba, pero sabía que en dos de ellas, ellos iban juntos, cuando nombro lista el profesor lo supo al escuchar su nombre.

Al día siguiente tampoco la encontró.

Ni al día siguiente.

Dejo de tener esperanza en encontrarla este día, se había traído solo una bebida y esperaba que el timbre sonara, se moría de hambre, el chico que estaba a su lado se giro para verlo.

-¿Y de dónde eres?-murmuro, observando como la profesora de historia se quedaba dormida en su asiento.

-De Londres- le respondió- Soy Jasper.

-Garret, te vi hace cuatro días con Alice ¿ya se acostaron?

-No, es una amiga.

Garret sonrió- Es realmente un misterio tu amiga Jasper.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Simplemente ella falta muchas veces, se dice que ella es una prostituta y se gana el dinero prostituyéndose, otras veces se dice que está enferma, pero hay tantos chismes que ya ni se sabe, su ex amiga María conoce lo que le sucede.

-¿María?

Garret asintió.- Hey, si no tienes donde sentarte hoy, te invito a mi mesa, soy del equipo de baloncesto.

Jasper sonrió- Gracias, entonces te veré allí, tengo que pasar a mi casillero.

-Claro- susurro Garret levantándose de su asiento, el timbre de la hora del receso había tocado.

Jasper dejo dos libros en el casillero y saco tres de allí, los deposito en su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería, cuando entro en ella fue por su desayuno, entonces la miro, sentada en la misma mesa, miraba a los hombres pasar y les coqueteaba, Jasper sonrió, pero borro la sonrisa al instante.

La había extrañado.

Se acerco a ella, pasando por la mesa de los jugadores de baloncesto.

-Hey Jasper- le grito Garret.

-Ahora vuelvo, tengo que entregarle algo a Alice- contesto, pasando de largo hacia ella.

Alice abrió los ojos al mirarlo-¿Me extrañaste y pensaste que quieres acostarte conmigo?- le saludo.

Jasper rio y negó- Solo te traigo un hershey´s es de galleta.

Alice dejo de sonreír al mirar la bebida de chocolate con galleta-¿Y esto es por?

-Te he estado buscando toda la semana para dártelo, ¿no te acuerdas que me dijiste que te gusta?

-¿Para dármelo?- susurro con la voz entrecortada.

Jasper vio como su pecho subía y bajaba por la emoción, Alice tomo la bebida y comenzó a tomársela, gimió-Me encanta.

-Me alegra.

-¿Quieres sentarte y luego tener relaciones conmigo?

-No, me marcho a la mesa de baloncesto, me alegra verte de nuevo Alice, por cierto luces adorable con ese adorno en tu cabeza.

Alice se sonrojo al percatarse que él se había fijado en su pasador, nadie se había fijado en ese detalle en ella.

Jasper sonrió- Nos vemos luego señorita.

Alice observo cómo se marchaba y se sentaba en la mesa de los jugadores de baloncesto, sonrió y negó la cabeza- Quiero llevármelo a la cama definitivamente- susurro.

Continuara…

Nota de la escritora: ¿Les gusto?

Si me lees deja un comentario xD, es simplemente que solo recibí uno o.O y no sé si me leen en esta historia n.n

Nos vemos luego.

Ato. Erew


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Alice caminaba lenta y pausadamente, como si no quisiera llegar a destino. Su largo suéter negro rozaba sus desnudas piernas. El sol se ponía a lo lejos en el horizonte. Su mano derecha se aferraba de una bolsa negra de plástico, parecía como si su vida dependiera de eso. Su rostro lucía sombrío.

Alzo la vista y vio, a poca distancia el callejón. Siguio avanzando hasta llegar. Cuando finalmente llegó, se detuvo y contempló detenidamente el panorama que tenía enfrente.

Emitio un suspiro.

-Así que has venido-dijo una voz inconfundible detrás suyo.- Al fin estas aquí. Ha pasado tanto tiempo...

Alice se adentró más al callejón y dio media vuelta, se encontró con la impotente mirada azul de Aro Vulturi, que la observaba fijamente, como era costumbre.

-No esperaba verlo aquí...

-Oh por supuesto que no,pero debía asegurarme de que vinieras.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? -preguntó ella. En su voz había una nota de desconsuelo.

-Por el mismo motivo por el cual no lo has hecho durante todos dos años quizás -explicó Aro atravesándolo con la mirada.

Alice retrocedió un paso.

-No tengo nada que explicarle.

-Lo se mi pequeña.- Le miro, parecía que en estos dos últimos años, el había envejecido, las arrugas lo comprobaban.- Entiendo perfectamente que, en cierta forma, no debe ser de tu agrado hacer esta visita.

-Tu no lo entiendes-dijo con voz ácida.

-¿Lo has traído?

-Emmett me dijo que...

-¡Al diablo con Emmett! Me decepcionas mi pequeña, aún sigues dependiendo de el.

-Todos cometemos errores en nuestra vida de los cuales nos arrepentimos profundamente. Algunas personas más que otras, y _quizás yo sea una de ellas_.

-Pero tienes que salir adelante.

-¿Seguir adelante? ¿Con qué? ¿Hay algo en mi vida que realmente _valga la pena_?

-Eso deberías descubrirlo tú- Aro la miro y embozo una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Nunca has pensado enamorarte?

Alice retrocedió - El sexo es mejor, fácil y rápido, no sales lastimada y en cambio te da placer.

- ¿Y María?

Alice agacho la mirada, se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro-Ella sigue dentro, lo se...

-¿Y tú?

-Ya no mas, tengo a Emmett, nada me falta a su lado...

- ¿Lo traes?- le interrumpió.

-Si- le arrojo la bolsa- Ya no tengo nada que ver con ustedes, avísale a los demás, diles que Alice esta fuera.

-¿Es un adiós?

- Lo es, ya no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes.- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- Te deseo suerte; en seguir adelante con tu pasado de mierda-susurro Aro.

Alice suspiro, cerró los ojos y recordó a Jasper, le dio escalofríos y al instante elimino aquel pensamiento, necesitaba acostarse con él, inhalo todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones y lo soltó de golpe.

.

.

Volvió a mirar el reloj y suspiro aburrida. Eran las ocho y media. Hacía cinco minutos que Jasper debería haber llegado a la cafetería. Cogió su agua y se la llevo a los labios.

Le echaba de menos, se paso todo el fin de semana acostada viendo películas para adultos pensando en él y ella acostados, teniendo sexo salvaje y él siendo un caballero.

Sonrió al recordarlo.

-¿Puedo preguntar, por qué el día de hoy, usted se encuentra feliz?

Al escucharlo se tenso, levanto la vista de su desayuno y lo observo frente a ella con una bandeja de comida, él le sonrío.

-Me imaginaba teniendo relaciones contigo- la sonrisa de él desapareció, frunció el ceño y suspiro.

-Nunca cambias- murmuro, le tendió su bebida de chocolate que le traía en el desayuno desde hace dos semana.

Los ojos de Alice brillaron-Gracias.

-Me iré con los chicos.

-Me entere que ya eres parte del equipo, felicidades.

Jasper se sonrojo- Espero durar- murmuro mas para él que para ella.

Se alejo de ella con inquietud, se giro para verla y ella aun seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa, Jasper suspiro, habían surgido nuevos sentimientos hacia ella, no podía sacársela de la cabeza, anhelaba tanto estar cerca de ella, tomarle de la mano y… aun cuando pareciera patético quería besarla.

Si, quería que su primer beso fuera con ella, pero lamentablemente ella solo quería tener relaciones con él.

Garret le miro una vez que él se sentó en la mesa de los deportistas. –No me creo el cuento que no se hayan acostado ustedes dos, se miran como si fuesen una pareja- murmuro.

Jasper rodo los ojos y se sentó a su lado, observo a los demás chicos reír y comer su desayuno- No somos nada más que amigos, creo…

Benjamín presto más atención a la conversación de ellos dos que a la que se estaba llevando a cabo en la mesa.

-¿Amigos eh?

-Sí, solo amigos- se defendió Jasper, cuando supo que otro se metía en la conversación.

-Me he acostado con ella el año pasado y déjame decirte que es buena en la cama… deberías dejar esa amistad y tener sexo con ella, además no creo que duren como amigos, ya sabes ella es tan rara.

Lo raro le hacía tener encanto, pensó Jasper, se giro para verla y sonrío, al observarla batallar en abrir un sobre de mostaza, lucia tan hermosa.

-Hey- le llamo Garret.- Se te van los ojos amigo, simplemente acércate a ella y cortejara.

Benjamín bufo-Es mejor mi idea.

-No creo, ya sabes, últimamente ellos dos se lanzan miradas y…

-Sigo aquí- dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

-Me parece que debes pensar que quieres tener con ella, si solo acostarte o llevártela a la cama, ya sabes es mejor decidir pronto, porque María no te quita los ojos tampoco- susurro Edward, un chico del equipo de baloncesto, al que solo se habían hablado poco.

Su novia sonrío- Chicos, déjenlo en paz, solo él sabrá que quiere y ustedes lo hacen confundirse.

Edward le sonrío a su novia y la trajo hacia él- Háganle caso a mi chica que es toda una nerd y nunca falla.

Los ojos de Bella rodaron y le beso en la comisura de los labios a su chico.

Jasper, Garret y Benjamín giraron la cara para dejarlos en su burbuja.

-¿A que horas comienza la práctica de hoy?- cambio de tema Jasper.

Los chicos olvidaron el tema de Alice.

Jasper boto el balón una vez más, se lo pasó a su compañero de alado y este lo arrogo a la canasta, no se había concentrado en entrenamiento y había finalizado hace diez minutos, ahora se encontraba bebiendo agua en de las gradas, observo a sus compañeros con sus novias que ellas venían a verlos en los entrenamientos, debía admitirlo, se imaginaba a su pequeña duende allí con él.

Lo había pensado, quería cortejar a Alice.

Sabía que iba a tener problemas en ello, simplemente porque ella no lo veía a él como una pareja, lo más seguro era que ni lo veía como amigo, lo único que quería de él era tener relaciones.

Sus amigos se despidieron de él y se marcharon con sus novias, pronto él quedo solo, pensando, no tenia problema en llegar tarde, su tía trabajaba todo el día, su hermana se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación, maldiciendo a sus padres, no quería tener amistades, ni una relación, no era bueno acostumbrarse a la gente, para luego dejarlos, cuando se mudaran de nuevo. Jasper lo sabía y no estaba siendo precavido en ello, ya tenía amistades y quería a Alice como su novia.

Al final cuando sus padres decidieran llevarlos consigo, abandonaría todo, se cambiaria de escuela y seria de nuevo su hermana y él los nuevos de la escuela.

Había pensado en eso, por eso tenía miedo a arriesgarse con Alice a algo más, era la primera persona que lo había vuelto loco, no paraba de pensar en ella, en su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos, todo en ella le atraía.

Suspiro, se levanto de las gradas, tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar, cuando la visualizo a lo lejos, ella se encontraba platicando con la novia de Edward, parecían que se llevaban bien, Alice lo vio y le sonrío. El corazón de Jasper comenzó a latir, Alice se despidió de Bella y camino hacia él.

-¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?

Trago en seco-¿Quieres salir con migo?

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron más de lo normal-¿Qué?

Jasper se puso nervioso, las palabras le habían salido-Ya sabes…-tartamudeo.- Una salida de amigos y…

-¿No estarás coqueteando conmigo?

-Para nada, es solo que me aburro en las tardes- mintió.

-Si te aburres, puedo ir a tu casa y ya sabes…-le sonrío.

Suspiro el pobre Jasper.- No me refería a eso- le miro-¿Por qué me dices eso todo el tiempo?

Alice se mordió el labio inferior- Esta plática está siendo rara, así que saldré contigo, si aceptas en no responderte a tu última pregunta.

-¿Cuál pregunta?-dijo con una sonrisa Jasper.

Alice rodo los ojos sonriendo-Te veo a las siete en el café en que te conocí, me gusta ese café, además hacen unos muffins rellenos riquísimos.

-Te veo allí.

-¿No es una cita verdad?-dijo Alice nerviosa.

-No, ya te dije es una salida de amigos- mintió una vez mas Jasper, no quería asustarla, la cortejaría lentamente, como un caballero paciente que era.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:**

No he actualizado pues me he puesto a leer en mis tardes, dejare de leer menos y escribiré mas.

¿Les ha gustado? ¿Merezco un comentario?

Hasta la próxima .

Ato. Erew


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

-Saldré esta noche- anuncio Jasper a su hermana.

Rosalie dejo de ver la televisión y se giro para verlo arreglado, enarco una ceja y sonrió divertida. -¿Con quién saldrás?

-Con unos amigos- mintió a medias.

-Jasper- murmuro sin creérselo.

-Lo sé…

-Solo no quiero que salgas lastimado.

Jasper suspiro- No saldré ¿No me desearas suerte entonces?

Suspiro y le sonrió a su hermano-Tu primera cita, diviértete y usa condón.

-Rose

-Lo siento, es solo que nunca has salido con alguien.

-No creo que en una primera cita haya sexo.

Su hermana se sonrojo y Jasper enarco una ceja-Ni siquiera quiero saberlo.

-Ni te lo diré, así que ya vete antes que te diga toda mi vida.

-Me voy.

/

Seguía pensando si sería buena idea llevarle flores ¿los amigos se daban flores? Se pregunto, mientras miraba las flores que tenía delante de él. Había entrado a la florería que se encontraba cerca del café, faltaba diez minutos para encontrarse con Alice.

Una señora de edad avanzada se le acerco con una sonrisa-¿Necesita ayuda en elegir las flores indicadas?

Jasper se sonrojo y negó – Solo las miraba.

-Puedo decirte el significado de cada una.

-¿Tienen significado?- pregunto sorprendido.

La señora sonrió, lo cual hizo que las arrugas de su frente se marcaran mas, se acerco a unas flores- Estas se llaman Geranios, rojas son sentimientos de amor: no dejo de pensar en ti. Rosas o blancas son amor poético. Las Delarera significan: ya no puedo esconder más mi amor. Campanillas; coquetería, mis favoritas son los claveles; los blancos trasmiten pasión, rojo; estoy loco por ti, y rosa; te quiero con pasión.

Jasper trago en seco-¿Por qué solo me muestra flores con significado de amor?

La señora se sorprendió-¿No es lo que buscabas?- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Jasper le regreso la sonrisa- Solo saldré con una amiga.

-¿Y esa amiga es especial para ti o…?

-Creo que será mejor no llevarle flores- murmuro.

La señora saco un clavel rojo y lo envolvió en un moño- Llevare esta flor a esa chica especial que hizo que un caballero como tu entrara a mi tienda- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No puedo aceptársela, déjame pagarla tan siquiera.

La señora negó- Si ella se convierte en tu novia, entonces piensa en mí florería para llevarle flores todos los días.

Acepto la flor, se despidió de la señora y se marcho al café, fuera de él se encontraba Alice esperándolo, su corazón brinco al verla y su respiración comenzó a ser más pesada, ella se giro y lo miro, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero esta desapareció al verlo con una flor.

-Llegaste temprano- murmuro Jasper.

-No es una cita, si lo fuera llegaría 20 minutos tarde- susurro con una sonrisa inquieta, observo la flor de nuevo y trago en seco. -¿Y esa flor?

Jasper se la tendió- Te la traje.

Alice la tomo –Es hermosa gracias ¿roja?

_Estoy loco por ti_- pensó Jasper, al saber el significado de la flor.

-Me pareció apropiada para ti, las rosas están pasadas de moda, además la señora de la florería me dijo que significaba amistad- mintió.

Alice suspiro aliviada-Es hermosa, gracias.

Pasaron al café y se sentaron en una mesa alejada de todos, pidieron café y muffins.

-¿Así que eres una adicto a los libros?-murmuro tiempo después de que la conversión estuviera avanzada.

-Me gusta leer- dijo sonrojado Jasper.

-¿Y tú, que haces en tus tiempos libres?

-Depende de la situación- murmura Alice, terminándose de comer su muffin, se lo había pasado de lo más agradable estar en compañía de Jasper, había conocido más de él, y le hacía sentirse una adolescente.

Terminaron de su café y Jasper se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, ella se negó al principio, pero luego acepto, hablaban más de él que de ella, Jasper lo había notado, y mientras caminaban por la banqueta se percato que se encontraban en un lugar lujoso.

-¿Vives por aquí?

-Si- murmuro Alice.

Llegaron a una enorme casa blanca, donde Alice saco sus llaves y se giro hacia Jasper. Al chico cuyos secretos conocía, le temía a las cucarachas, le gustaba comer pizza y lasaña, leer era su pasatiempo y se encontraba en forks con su tía y su hermana gemela, sus padres se encontraban en un viaje de negocios.

-Gracias por la noche, fue placentero salir a tomar un café con un amigo.

_Un amigo_. Jasper suspiro y asintió.

-Me marcho bella dama- susurro con una sonrisa.

Alice rio – Hasta luego caballero, gracias por la flor- le dijo señalándola- es hermosa, la pondré en agua.

Un chico asomo su cabeza por una ventana, Jasper frunció el ceño al verlo-¿Tu hermano?

Alice miro donde él miraba y jadeo- No, es… es mi.. hermano- murmuro.

-No pareces convencida.

-Es como mi hermano - admitio.- Ten cuidado al regresar a casa.

Jasper asintió, ambos se quedaron viéndose, Alice se mordió el labio nerviosa y Jasper se acerco a ella.

-Yo creo que…- susurro Alice, pero fue interrumpida cuando los labios de él besaron los suyos.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, Jasper no sabía cómo continuar, pero para su alivio Alice entreabrió los labios y succiono los suyos, fue un corto beso que dejo a ambos sin aliento.

-Ten cuidado Jasper- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Lo hare, te veo mañana- dijo Jasper embobado.

Espero hasta que ella se metiera a su casa, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la suya con una sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo.

Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien y había sido tal como imagino, perfecto.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto un chico alto, en cuanto Alice entro a la casa.

Le miro y sonrió- Es un amigo.

-¿Un amigo?

Se acerco a él y le beso la mejilla- Solo quiero llevármelo a la cama.

-Se notaba que él siente más allá que la amistas, y además te ha regalado un clavel rojo que significa que está loco por ti.

Alice abrió los ojos-¿No significaba amistad?

-No.

Suspiro.

-Ten cuidado Alice, aun no eres libre del todo, te siguen vigilando.

-Emmett.

-Está bien, no diré nada, solo cuídate.

-Lo prometo.

Olio su clavel y sonrió al recordar el significado, ¿él está loco por ella? Inhalo su fragancia y cerró los ojos.

Emmett la miro y suspiro, debía de eliminar del camino a ese chamaco, Alice no estaba preparada para que alguien, le robara lo que quedara de su corazón, ella había sufrido tanto, se le quebró el corazón al pensarlo.

-Lo bueno es que solo son amigos- dijo secamente.

Alice abrió los ojos y sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera.- Si, solo somos amigos- dijo amargamente.

Emmett se marcho a su dormitorio, se acostó en su cama y pensó en la chica con la que se había topado dos días antes en el súper mercado.

Su cabello rubio y sus ojos lo habían hipnotizado.

-Puedes quedártelo- había dicho él.

Ella se sonrojo al mirarlo y negó- Tú llegaste primer, quédate tú con el pavo.

-Me niego a aceptarlo, quédeselo señorita.

Ella había sonreído- Entonces déjame invitarlo a la cena de acción de gracias.

-No es necesario.

-Lo es, lleve usted otra comida- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, le paso su teléfono de celular.

-Por cierto soy Emmett- le tendió la mano.

Ella miro su mano y sonrió-Rosalie-estrecho su mano contra la de él.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** ¿les ha gustado?

Ato. erew


End file.
